


Kissing?

by Southernpeach13



Series: Daylight is Her's to command [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Jim Lake Jr. (Trollhunters), Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Kissing, draal is a dork, so is jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Draal always thought humans where strange beings. With their strange habits like ‘kissing’.He never really understood why humans found joy in such a trivial act.It was strange.Unnecessary.And impractical.Strange and he never thought he would be able to understand it.He never thought much about that human ritual than that it was strange, until he met Jamie





	Kissing?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Draal and Jamie fluff!

Draal always thought humans where strange beings. With their strange habits like ‘kissing’.  
He never really understood why humans found joy in such a trivial act.  
It was strange.  
Unnecessary.  
And impractical.  
Strange and he never thought he would be able to understand it.  
He never thought much about that human ritual than that it was strange, until he met Jamie. Well more like he got to know her, cause Merlin knows that they did not start off on the right foot.  
Draal sighed as he looked over to the small trollhunter sitting alone in a small corner writing something down from a book, mumbling something about how she never ever need this Al-ger-bra in real life.  
He walked over to her. The girl not even looking up to greet him, to focused on getting her homework done while humming to a song she was listening to.  
What even was the big deal about homework.  
It just seemed unnecessary and seemed to cause Jamie and her friends much stress and the every know and again break down.  
He tapped Jamie’s shoulder causing her to look at him with a blank gaze, before giving him a warm smile.  
“Hi, Draal.” She said in a pleasant voice while taking out her earbuds..  
Draal felt his heart flutter as she looked at him with her expressive blue eyes.  
“What do you need, big guy?” she asked as she saw him just standing there.  
Draal snapped out of his trance and stuttered out his question.  
“Tha-that, um, mouth um, mouth smashing thing, uh, what was it called again? He grumbled trying to think of the word.  
“You mean kissing?” Jamie guessed with a coded eyebrow.  
“Yes!” Draal. cried out loudly startling her.  
“I was um-wondering if you tell me more about.  
Jamie placed her book down and begin to think. Scrunching up her nose in an adorable way.  
Draal felt his stone skin begin to warmup as he looked at Jamie with her cute thinking look.  
Jamie thought for a moment before looking up to him.  
“Well I can’t really explain it that well, Draal. It’s just feels nice I guess, and it feels nice if you do it with the right person.”  
Jamie stood up and looked up her face turning a rosy pink.  
“Would you like me to show you?” She said while averting her eyes.  
Draal nodded slowly as she walked up to him. Jamie soon up on her tip toes and leaned up to kiss him. She brushed her lips on his. Draal felt his face warm-up. He closed his eyes, he could know see why humans enjoyed this ritual.  
Her lips where soft and warm, Draal resized he much enjoyed the feeling of her skin against his.  
He realized he wanted to feel how all of her would feel against him.  
Jamie slowly pulled away opening her eyes along with Draal. Her face a deep shade of red as she turned away.  
Draal ran his hand through Jamie’s raven black hair the texture feeling soft against his rock hard skin.  
He looked away his face burning up.’You flesh bags are much softer than us trolls, I can see the appeal.” Jamie looked down shifting her feet.  
“If you want try it again I, I, um, don’t mind. She stuttered as she began to nervously tug at her hair.  
Draal looked at the small trollhunter.  
“I would like that.” He responded as he walked backwards giving her dorky wave, along with a lovable expression on his face. Jamie gave him a small wave and winced as Draal tripped over his feet landing into the weapons rack.  
Jamie flinched as he stumbled back up trying to remain his balance.  
“I will see you later trollhunter.” He called out as he finally got to the giant doorway of the arena before walking into Trollmarket.  
Jamie giggled as she picked up her algebra book up and placing it back in her bag and grabbing the amulet and summing her armor.


End file.
